What is Love Kibum?
by Araelf Mizuchi Malter
Summary: Hei Kibum. Menurutmu apa itu cinta?. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dengan jawaban yang bisa dibilang sederhana pula. A KiHyun fanfiction. BL, Yaoi


**A new Kihyun's fanfiction  
**

 **What is love Kibum?**

 **By**

 **Araelf Mizuchi Malter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum X Cho Kyuhyun**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi**

.

* * *

"Hei! Kibum"

Si pemilik suara cempreng itu memanggil laki-laki dewasa yang duduk disebelah ayunan yang sedang dinaikinya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Mereka sekarang sedang berada ditaman rumah. Menikmati sore dengan duduk sambil membaca buku -untuk si tampan dan bermain ayunan -untuk si pemilik anak kecil.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman yang terdengar sebagai bentuk jawaban.

"Menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Pertanyaan bernada polos itu sukses menarik perhatian pria yang sedari tadi hanya melihat buku ditanganya itu.

"Maksudmu?" Singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Membuat anak kecil dengan rambut coklatnya yang tertiup angin itu mendengus kesal. Orang dewasa itu benar-benar merepotkan, mereka tidak keren sama sekali.

Si kecil merutuk dalam hati. "Ck, kau membuatku harus mengulang kata-kata ku lagi Kibum." Yang dibalas dengan dengusan. "Aku tadi bertanya, menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

"Kau masih kecil untuk apa bertanya soal cinta padaku, bocah?" Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada ejekan yang sangat kentara.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Jangan balik bertanya, kata mommy itu tidak sopan. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan bocah, datar. Umurku sudah enam tahun dua bulan. Itu artinya aku sudah dewasa. aku bahkan sudah tidak cadel lagi. Kau dengar itu."

"Saat kau sudah setinggi dan setampan aku baru kau akan dewasa." Kibum itu... satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan pernah dikalahkannya dan sialnya apa yang pria itu katakan adalah benar.

Bagaimana bisa dia setinggi dan setampan Kibum? Bahkan tingginya hanya sedikit diatas pinggang Kibum, jangan lupakan pipi cubby nya -karena lemak bayi yang entah kapan akan hilang dan membuatnya jauh dari kata tampan. Berbeda sekali dengan si tampan Kim Kibum.

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kibum."

"Dan kau benar-benar merepotkan." Si bocah memeletkan lidahnya untuk mengejek laki-laki bernama Kibum itu yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi Kibum, kau bisa menjawabnya atau tidak?"

"Jika aku tidak menjawabnya kau pasti akan mengadukannya pada ibumu kan?." Dan dibalas cengiran lima jari. Kaki-kaki mungil itu menggerak-gerakkan ayunan dengan pelan.

Kibum mendengus geli. Apanya yang dewasa jika kelakuannya saja masih seperti ini. Dasar pengadu. Diancam seperti apapun dia tidak akan takut. Kim Kibum tidak pernah takut pada apupun. Tolong garis bawahi itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar teriakan dari raja iblis neraka yang merangkap sebagai ibu dari bocah sok dewasa disampingnya ini. Itu hanya akan merusak gendang telinganya dan membuat hari indahnya menghilang.

"Baiklah."

"Eoh? Apanya?"

"Ck, kau membuatku harus mengulang kata-kata ku lagi, bocah." Kata-kata itu terdengar familiar ditelinganya. Aish, dasar Kibum menyebalkan. "Itu kata-kata ku, Kibum. Kau tidak kreatif."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah mengatakan itu."

"Dasar pikun. Penyakit pikunmu ternyata bertambah parah Kibum." Terlalu santai. Membicarakan kelemahan Kibum yang satu itu seolah sedang membicarakan tentang cuaca yang cerah. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan Kibum yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dia sedang tertawa tebahak-bahak dalam hati. Menertawakan wajah konyol Kibum tentu saja, sangat jarang itu terjadi.

Kibum berdehem sebentar untuk mengurangi rasa malunya, setelah itu kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Anak nakal ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kau ingin aku menjawab pertanyaanmu atau tidak, bocah."

"Tentu saja kau harus, Kibum."

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan bocah merepotkan sepertimu." Terdengar dengusan dari si bocah.

Kibum mengehelah napas sebenter sebelum menjawab. "Cinta merupakan perasaan hangat yang mampu membuat kita menyadari betapa berharganya kita dengan adanya seseorang untuk kita lindungi." Jeda sejenak. "Cinta juga dapat memiliki banyak makna, tergantung bagaimana kita menempatkannya dalam kehidupan."

"Menempatkannya dalam kehidupan? Maksudnya apa itu?" Bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak paham. Bukannya dia anak yang imut? Iya, jika sifat menyebalkannya itu tidak keluar.

"Ya, misalnya cinta terhadap keluarga seperti ayah dan ibu, cinta kepada teman-teman, sesama manusia, cinta kepada hewan atau bahkan cinta terhadap sesuatu hal. Itu semua memiliki makna, tempat dan ukuran yang berbeda bagi setiap orang. Apa kau paham sekarang?"Kibum sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin apakah dia sudah menjelaskannya dengan benar atau tidak. Dia bukan orang yang bisa merangkai kata dengan baik.

"Jadi maksudmu, rasa cintaku pada mommy berbeda dengan rasa cintaku padamu." Kibum mengangguk. "Dan rasa cintamu padaku juga berbeda dengan mommy, begitu?." Ternyata bocah nakal dalam kamus Kibum ini cukup pintar hingga mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

"Tentu saja seperti itu."

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang." Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir pink alami itu. "Hmm Kibum, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. Bolehkah?"

Kibum sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi diurungkan niatnya itu saat sepasang mata indah itu menatapnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ck, apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku penasaran, kau lebih mencintai siapa? Aku atau mommy?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Jawab saja Kibum. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Siapa yang tidak sopan sebenarnya disini? Bukankah anak kecil yang berbicara informal dan mengatai orang dewasa tidak sopan itu jauh lebih tidak sopan?

"Lihatlah siapa yang berbicara? Bocah tidak sopan yang berani mengatai orang lain."

"KIBUM!" Teriakan dari suara cempreng itu sukses membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya mengalami sakit telinga. Apalagi jika didengar dari jarak dekat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kibum sekarang.

"Jangan berteriak."

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa menyebalkan. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa perasaan cinta itu berbeda-beda. Jadi-"

"Jawabannya Kibum. Aku atau mommy?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau jadi lebih menyebalkan sekaramg Tentu saja-"

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA." Ucapan Kibum terhenti tepat saat suara teriakan itu terdengar. Teriakan dari seorang pria yang sedang berdiri dipintu yang menghadap taman rumahnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Ini sudah sore dan udara semakin dingin. Cepat masuk."

"IYA KYUHYUN." Si kecil membalas dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya yang dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku mommy Kihyun. Aku ini ibumu. Dan kau Kibum." Jari dengan kulit pucat itu mengarah pada Kibum yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu. "Berhentilah mengajarkan hal-hal aneh pada anakmu, datar. Ini Korea bukan Amerika." Sepertinya tadi Kyuhyun mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan lakukan lagi, mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan anaknya yang cemberut karena dimarahi dan meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya memasang wajah malasnya. Jika Kihyun tidak bisa mengalahkan Kibum maka Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dikalahkan Kibum. Bukannya tidak bisa hanya saja dia tidak mau melakukannya. Anggap saja karena dia terlalu mencintai istri nya yang sangat manis itu tapi tidak dengan kelakuannya. Oke, tolong garis bawahi kata terlalu itu.

"Apa?"

Mata bulat itu menatap Kibum dengan mununtut."Jawabnnya."

Kibum memutar matanya malas. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya."

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih heran. Kenapa kau sangat mencintai mommy Kibum? Padahal dari segi apapun tak ada yang menarik dari orang cerewet, menyebalkan, suka berteriak dan melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya seperti mommy."

Kibum tersenyum samar sambil melamgkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah dengan Kihyun yang mengikutinya. Dia tidak ingin istrinya berteriak lagi. "Orang cerewet, menyebalkan, suka berteriak dan melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya itu ibumu bocah."

"Dia juga istrimu, datar."

"Panggil aku daddy bocah. Kau ingin mommy mu berteriak karena kau yang tidak mau memanggilku Daddy?."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku bocah, datar . Kau memberiku nama yang keren tapi terus memanggilku bocah. Panggil aku Kihyun. Kau mengerti DADDY."

Well, bukankah mereka sangat mirip?

Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis.

 **^THE END^**

Balik lagi dengan Fanfic baru setelah satu tahun lebih menghilang ditelan bumi XD

Padahal fanfic yang tahun kemaren belum kelar malah bikin yang baru #bwahaha

Hope you like it all...


End file.
